deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Trigger 2:Storyline
The storyline of Dead Trigger 2 is played out through a series of campaigns, and their missions. USA Campaign *'FIRST STEPS: '''I was stranded near the library. I decided to take a closer look to find out if there are any survivors in the building. Tutorial starts. *'IN NEED: I've managed to kill some Zombies in the library and found a survivor- a young woman hiding in the shadows of the rotten bookshelves. Don't know her name yet, as we need to get out of here first. *'LAST MINUTE RIDE: '''I've distracted the Zombies while that woman sneaked out to her car. Even though it sounded like she was about to leave me there, we are now on the way to their hideout. *'TOOLS OF THE TRADE: 'So I've finished my first task for Alice, the woman I saved in the library. She asked me to find a stolentoolbox for Gunsmith, who I am going to meet soon. *'WRENCHED OUT: 'This was my first visit to the city in a long time. It's all gone... I was there to rescue the engineer, as Earl asked me to do. Going to the city with just a pistol... what in the world was he thinking? *'SCIENCE IS FUN: 'I thought that Engineer Joel was the crazy guy around here, but today I stumbled upon a scientist named Ulrich. He was doing some respectable research on toxins in the city, but then I found him hiding in the fridge. What the hell? *'OUR HOUSE: 'Our hideout was attacked by several Zombies, but I managed to protect this place. It was my first time handling the Sniper Rifle, but I guess I did a pretty good job. *'TRANSMISSION: 'We tried to contact the resistance, and it seems the satellite works. I am curious about what they have to say. *'MISSION EVAC: '''I've guided the Resistance chopper towards our location using signal flares. We can finally move out of this place. '''END OF USA CAMPAIGN Africa Campaign *'FRESH AIR: '''Our arrival to Africa was kind of hectic. The chopper was about to run out of fuel, so I had to clear the landing zone quickly. We also spotted some giant mutant; looks like they have a serious problem here. *'ANYBODY HOME?: I have made it to the local hideout. People are suffering here as anywhere else- no food, water and electricity. We gotta help 'em. *'THE BIG RESTORATION: '''So I've refilled the power generator and put the electricty back on, but it seems like there is no drinkable water anymore. Everything is dirty and smells like death. We have to cone up with something. *'GOT YOUR SIX: 'Apparently there is an unused resevoir nearby the city. The engineer fixed the car while I was covering him with the Sniper Rifle. Everything went smoothly, we are good to go! *'INTO THE WELL: 'While I was exploring the Resevoir, I found the long lost leader, Thabo. He was searching for water as well, but got stuck in there. These corridors get crowded pretty quickly, so I'll return here on my own later. *'WATER BEFORE GOLD: 'The water problem is fixed. I've released three valves, so there should be fresh water flowing to the city again. I guess we should move on to that giant mutant now... *'SCIENTIFIC PEEK: 'There was some strange substance in the Mine. Ulrich thinks that this liquid is causing all the mutations, but they need to wait or the soil analysis. *'THE FIXER: 'I had to go back to the mine to make some security precautions, as there is a scientific team going in. Extracts from the soil analysis weren't enough, so they'll need to perform on-site research. *'BLOW OUT: 'We've buried the Mine. It turned out that the toxin we discovered inside caused some serious trouble in the region, as it attracted all the infected from the area and further boosted their mutation. *'TERROR FROM THE DEEP: 'Scouts are reporting that it's approaching the city walls! Let's do something! *'TERROR FROM THE DEEP: '''I have just defeated that Giant Zombie we saw on our arrival to Africa. It was a tough fight and the City sustained heavy damage, but this victory brings huge relief to the local survivors. '''END OF AFRICA CAMPAIGN Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Game-related Content Category:Dead Trigger 2 Missions